My Little Amnesia HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!
by Dramatic Stories
Summary: Twilight gets trapped in castle Hoofenburg, and consumes a drink that gives her amnesia. With help of her past self, she finds her way through Hoofenburg, to do what must be done. Halloween special, for my community. Rated T for mild swearing, and blood.
1. Windy castle

**My Little Amnesia**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Don't forget, some things mustn't be forgotten…the shadow hunting me…I must hurry. My name is Twilight, I live in Ponyville, at…at… a library. What have I done? This is crazy…don't forget…DON'T FORGET…I MUST stop him! Focus Twilight!" I said in my head, as I slowly walked through the hallways of castle hoofenberg.

"My name is…is…I am, Twilight Sparkle."I said again. I suddenly blacked out, and heard the sound of glass crashing against the ground. I fell over, and my hearing faded out.

* * *

Awoke with blurred, irritated vision, as I looked up at a hole in the castle ceiling, where rain poured in from above. Thunder rumbled and rolled over the land, causing me to gain more focus.

Slowly, I got up, and stood on all four hooves. I noticed pink, and red liquid on the carpet, and saw that it was a trail of liquid, coming from behind me. Behind me, lead into another room, in front, was a hallway blocked off my caved in rocks. To my left, was a wooden door.

I chose to check on the other side of the door first. Slowly, I opened the door, and peaked through. All that stood in there, was a chair and a desk. I walked in, closing the door behind me,

and approaching the table, where a lit candle and a little tinderbox sat. I picked up the tinderbox, and placed it in my pouch, where I found a note.

_Follow the liquid trail, and find its source_. It read. I walked back into the hallway, where I begun to follow the trail of pink liquid. I walked into the other large room, where to my right, were two statues of knights stood. I looked at them both, and grew dizzy, and almost fell over once more.

On the other end of the room, were two enormous doors stood. I regained balance, and walked over to them. I tried pushing them open, but instead, a loud howl blew through the castle, making my vision blur, and causing me to loose balance, and fall over.

I got back up quickly, and backed away slowly, and went into a hallway that branched off to the left. In the hallway, was another door, but smaller then the other. It suddenly blew open, as I felt a gust of wind blow my mane. Again, I begun trembling, and nearly fell over.

"Come on Twilight, stay focused!"I said in my head. I shook my head wildly, and took a peak in the room. Nothing was in there, except for a fireplace with a fire burning, another candle, and tinderbox. I approached the table, and picked up the tinderbox, where an empty wine bottle laid.

I walked back out into the hallway, and continued down it, reaching a staircase, which I climbed. At the top, was yet another statue. The statues were nearly twice my size, and made me bitterly uncomfortable. I slowly walked past, and continued through the hallway. I took a left turn, walked forward some ten yards, and turned left again.

The hallway winded back to the right, where my head suddenly begun to pound, and another howl of wind filled the castle, shrieking with terror, and sounded as if it were yelling at me, "Heeeelll…heeeeeelll."I grew frightened, but continued. The hallway took a right turn, and led to another room, where it was fully lit up.

I walked in, and heard a creaking noise as I was staring at the ceiling. On the other side of the room, I saw a door half open, leading to anther room. "That door did not just open itself…"I said out loud. There was another room closer to me, where the door had been knocked down.

In the darkness, I saw a figure standing in the corner. I could barely make out what it was, but as first sight, I panicked, and ran out. I looked back, and saw the figure standing still, and I realized with relief it was another statue.

I sighed with relief, and continued on. In the other room, it was completely empty, except for a few paintings and lit candles. Slowly, I walked in, checking the corners for any sign of movement. As if it were on queue, a gust of wind burst through, blowing out all the candles.

I panicked again, and ran out, closing the door behind me. I looked around, to make sure I wasn't being watched, and continued to follow the liquid trail, down a flight of stairs, and behind another door.

On the other side, I wandered through another hallway, and found the trail led into a room, where a note, and a lantern was left on the desk. I picked up the lantern, and begun reading.

* * *

"Twilights' note to self.

19th of August, 1839

I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't think they'll be anything left after I consume this drink I've brewed.

Don't Be afraid Twilight. I can't tell exactly why, but know this. I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose however, and you are my final effort into putting things right.

Celestia willing, the name Alexander of Hoofenburg still provokes bitter anger in you. If not, then this will sound horrible. Go to the inner sanctum, find Alexander, and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He should be no match for you.

One last thing. A shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality. I have tried everything, but there is no way to fight back against it. You need to escape it as long as you can.

Redeem us both Twilight. Descend into darkness awaits and murder him.

Your former self

Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

I finished reading, and put the note in my pouch. With that, I picked up a jar of oil, put it in the lantern, lit the lantern, and continued into the dark hallways


	2. Rose petals

**My Little Amnesia**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I continued through the dark hallways, and into the next room, where a lever laid on the wall. Using my remaining knowledge of magic, I moved it down, and nothing happened. I moved back up, and the ground heaved, as a heard the sound of wood moving across a surface.

I turned my head, and saw an empty bookshelf, and the wall moving, revealing a hidden door. Slowly, I went through, unsure of where I was going. On the other side, was a large room, with pillars that had been knocked down, and yet again had a hole in the ceiling.

In the darkness, I heard a flapping noise, and saw birds flying out of the hole. My head suddenly begun pouring, and my vision brightened, before slightly darkening and blurring. In my head, I could here voices of what sounded like my past self.

* * *

"Alexander is it inside the castle?"I asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Come, and bring your lamp. You've been to the refinery, have you not?"Alexander asked.

"I don't believe I have. Is it connected to the…what did you call it?"I asked.

"The Inner Sanctum. My most precious chamber Twilight. And it lies well beyond the Refinery. In fact, it lies beneath the very stone of Hoofenburg."...

* * *

My vision lightened back to normal, and cleared. The voices stopped, and I noticed another substance on the floor. I picked it up, realizing they were rose petals. Again, it made a trail down a flight of stairs, which led to another door.

However, I chose to look around the room for any more clues or recourses. In the search, I found another door, which had a sign next to it, saying, "Laboratory".

I entered, and found another large room on the other side. I realized I was on the second level of the room, and walked down a small staircase to the ground floor. Behind me, was yet another hallway, which led into a smaller room, where I went to investigate.

Using the tinderboxes I had collected, I lit a torch on the wall. To the left of me, on the floor, was a trap door looking device, which I could see through. At the bottom, I could see water, and inferred it was the sewer. I begun to look away, when splashes in the water startled me. I could here snarling coming from below, and I jumped back in fear.

Nearby, a few crates laid neatly in the corner. One by one, I covered the trapdoor with the crates, and told myself to forget about it. I turned around, and again saw another note on a desk. With that, my vision brightened, darkened, and grew blurry once more, as the voices returned to my head.

* * *

"hmm…there should be more cuprite…and one part, aqua fortis."Alexander said

* * *

I guessed it was Alexander once more, and begun reading the note.

"Early Alchemy Experiment

This is my third attempt to produce artificial vitae. The former compounds lacked the potency I need, but I sense I am close. Calamine and Orpiment are given, and the cuprite binds them well. This time I will try Aqua Regia, instead of Aqua Fortis, in hope it will produce a more even solution.

The experiment was unsuccessful. The resulting solution turned out to be highly acidic, but proves impractical to put to any use, except for detergent." I continued reading, and once I was done, looked around to room for any more resources that might become useful.

All I found, was one tinderbox, and another note. This note marked where Alexander had last placed his ingredients for the substance he was attempting to make. After searching the room clean, I went back up, and back to the entrance hall, where the rose petals still lay scattered all over the floor. I went up a flight of stairs, and entered a part of the castle called, "The Archives".

In there, I felt cold, and dark. It was oddly quiet in there, and was the first part of the castle where it was actually in good condition. I just had a gut wrenching feeling, that something wasn't right..


End file.
